


it might be love that makes waiting easier

by fuyuhanacherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Home, M/M, Promise, Waiting, Worth, imhome
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhanacherry/pseuds/fuyuhanacherry
Summary: bagi Ten, menunggu tidak akan pernah terasa sia-sia, hanya jika itu ditujukan untuk Taeyongtapi, apakah dia masih dapat berpikir seperti itu ketika Taeyong mengkhianati janji yang telah dibuatnya sendiri?





	it might be love that makes waiting easier

**Author's Note:**

> halo!!!! i miss taeten sooooooo badddddd

 

Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia kehidupan bahwa Taeyong bukanlah orang yang mudah memberikan _effort-_ nya untuk oranglain secara sukarela. Salah satu contohnya ketika ia membuat janji dengan seseorang, dia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana dampaknya kalau ia mengingkari janji itu. Dan hal itu baru saja terjadi malam ini.

Lelaki yang memiliki lekuk wajah  _unrealistic_ itu tidak datang menemui Ten sesuai janjinya—yang baru saja kembali dari negara tempatnya lahir ke negara yang telah menjadi tempatnya mengais rezeki, Korea Selatan.

Tepat pukul sembilan—sesuai jadwal yang diberikan oleh pihak bandara, ia sudah menapaki tanah Korea Selatan, dengan sepatu kets warna putih bergaris merah. Hanya ada sepasang sepatu; miliknya sendiri, karena benar-benar tidak ada satu pun yang menyambutnya.

Biasanya _fansite-fansite_ akan datang untuk mengambil foto dan segala macam, tapi kali ini kedatangannya merupakan jadwal pribadi, dan tak ada satu pun yang tahu kecuali orang-orang yang sudah ia beritahu sebelumnya—dan Lee Taeyong termasuk dalam yang disebut ‘orang-orang’ itu.

Setibanya di bandara dan menyadari bahwa orang yang ia taruhkan harap tidak datang, ia hanya menarik nafas panjang. Tidak mengejutkan, batinnya. Lagipula seorang Lee Taeyong—maksudnya sosok artis yang saat ini tengah naik daun dengan _unit_ -nya mana mungkin punya sedikit waktu hanya untuk menemuinya—kalaupun ia punya banyak, tak menjamin dia benar-benar akan menepati janjinya. Ten cukup tahu diri. Lagipula, dia juga tidak pernah menyambut laki-laki itu ketika pulang ke Korea.

Tapi masalahnya, ini tentang janji. Ia tidak pernah berjanji sehingga dia tidak perlu untuk melakukannya, sedangkan orang itu?

Ten langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di luar bandara, merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel _silver_ dari sana. Beberapa tombol ia tekan dan sekarang ponsel itu dia arahkan ke telinganya. Dia menelpon seseorang, dan orang itu bukan Taeyong.

_“Halo?”_

“Hyung!”

_“Kau di mana?”_

“Aku di Incheon. Bisa jemput aku sekarang?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setengah jam sejak sebuah mobil datang menjemputnya di bandara, ia sampai di asrama tempatnya tinggal. Orang yang menyetir mobil itu sayangnya tidak menemaninya masuk, dia tinggal di asrama yang berbeda.

“ _Rest well_! Masalah Taeyong biar aku yang urus,” ujar laki-laki itu sebelum Ten membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar. Ya, selama perjalanan ke sana, ia memang telah menceritakan segala pembuat gundah gulananya kepada si supir, yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

“Kau juga tidur yang nyenyak!” Ten menjawab dengan senyum lebar, lalu melanjutkan, “Ah … jangan bicarakan hal itu kepadanya, biarkan dia menyadarinya sendiri.”

“Kau yakin dia akan sadar sendiri? Maksudku … orang kaku itu? Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca komik _shoujo_ milik Yuta.”

“Pokoknya jangan bicarakan kepadanya.”

Laki-laki yang masih berada di dalam mobil kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, “Oke, aku pergi, ya.”

“Sampai jumpa, Johnny! Terimakasih sudah mengantar!”

Johnny Seo, sahabat yang paling ia percaya dalam menampung segala keresahan hatinya mulai dari yang sekecil rempahan kue sampai sebesar dunia, kini berlalu dengan mobil hitam yang tampak mengkilap karena sepercik sorotan cahaya langit malam.

Ten merasa beruntung telah mengenal laki-laki itu. Semua emosi negatifnya selalu bisa dipadamkan oleh kata-kata dan tingkahnya. Johnny merupakan orang paling tulus yang pernah ia temui.

Sebelum memasuki pintu bangunan bercat putih yang ada di belakangnya, Ten menyempatkan diri untuk berjongkok, matanya ia arahkan ke angkasa yang kali ini penuh dengan bintang-bintang kecil. Tak ada satu pun bintang yang terlihat mendominasi, semuanya menarik perhatian pemuda dengan mata yang sama berkilaunya dengan benda-benda langit itu.

“Ten.”

Laki-laki itu masih menatap langit, ia pikir suara yang memanggil dirinya itu Cuma khayalannya belaka—karena memang benar seperti yang Johnny katakana, ia terlalu menaruh harap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti baginya, dan sepertinya itu membuatnya terus berhalusinasi tentang ekspektasi-ekspektasi yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

“Ten!”

Panggilan kedua itu membuat Ten langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang ia amati sebelumnya, kini ia mengarahkan kedua fokus penglihatannya kea rah sumber suara—seseorang tengah berdiri dua meter dari tempatnya berjongkok. Dan orang itu adalah Lee Taeyong.

Ten mengangkat badannya agar sejajar dengan pemuda yang baru saja datang kepadanya beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

“ _Hyung_ -”

“Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku.”

“Apa?”

Kemudian hening. Keduanya hanya mendengar desiran angin malam dan gesekan rumput-rumput yang tertiup di sekitar mereka. Taeyong sebenarnya menyesal dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah terkesan seperti menyalahkan Ten karena tak mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

“Maaf ….” Laki-laki itu menyorot sepasang mata di hadapannya dengan tajam, yang tentu saja membuat lawan bicaranya itu bingung dan … canggung? Rasanya suara yang berdetak di dalam dadanya kini mempercepat tempo, dan rasanya seperti akan meledak jika Taeyong tetap menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit ke depan.

“ _Hyung_ … tidak … tidak apa-apa.”

“Aku menyesal.”

Demi tuhan, bahkan dalam suasana yang redup seperti itu Lee Taeyong tampak bersinar. Keagungan fisiknya memang takpernah bisa diragukan. Ten sudah menyadari hal itu sejak hari pertama ia mengenalnya namun sampai detik ini pun dia masih tidak percaya bahwa manusia berparas sempurna seperti Lee Taeyong benar-benar ada—dan hidup— dan saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya, seorang diri.

“Aku mengerti, kok. _Hyung_ pasti sangat sibuk, jadi tidak apa-apa, sungguh.”

Taeyong memperkecil jarak di antara mereka dengan melangkahkan kaki dua kali, saat ini jarak mereka tersisa setengahnya. “Sesibuk apapun, seseorang akan tetap menepati janjinya terhadap seseorang yang ia anggap penting. Jadi itu bukan alasan untuk memaafkanku.”

“Jadi … kenapa?”

Taeyong memberi jeda beberapa detik sebelum benar-benar bersuara, “Aku tadi terlalu asyik bermain _game_ bersama Haechan sampai lupa mengecek jam. Maafkan aku.”

“Aku tidak terkejut. Itulah kenapa aku sangat membenci _game_ ,” jawab Ten sambil memutar bola matanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar sadar secara penuh dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan.

“Jangan benci _game_ -nya, benci saja aku yang salah mempergunakan sesuatu.”

“Kaupikir membencimu hal yang mudah dilakukan?” Ten kali ini terus memojokkan Taeyong, entah apa tujuannya, ia pun hanya melakukan hal-hal yang memang biasa ia lakukan—membuat orang lain merasa kalah.

“ _Well_ , aku sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan.”

“Itu bukanlah alasan yang bisa membuatku membencimu.” Jawaban Ten kali ini membuat perasaan Taeyong bergetar, sedikit, karena memang sangat tak disangka-sangka. “Kau tahu, membencimu adalah salah satu kemustahilan. Aku tidak benar-benar serba bisa seperti yang orang-orang katakan.”

Taeyong kehabisan energi untuk berpikir jernih, sehingga yang dapat ia keluarkan dari mulutnya : “Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa?”

“Kau masih mempertanyakan hal yang sudah berkali-kali aku katakan?” Ten mendesah pelan, cukup kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, “Kau benar-benar orang yang tamak ….”

“Aku hanya perlu meyakinkan diriku lagi,” ucap Taeyong dengan pembawaannya yang benar-benar terdengar nyata—dia benar-benar sedang tidak percaya diri.

“ _I think you are the best thing i’ve ever loved_.”

Memang sudah beberapa kali Ten menunjukkan perasaannya pada Taeyong dengan kata-kata, namun kalimatnya tidak pernah benar-benar sama. Ia selalu menyusunnya sedemikianrupa agar tidak ada pengulangan kalimat yang membuatnya merasa tidak kreatif. Namun makna yang terkandung dari kaimat-kalimat itu selalu sama.

“Kau berbohong. Kau mencintai _dance_ lebih dari apapun. Aku sangat mengenalmu.”

“Aku hanya mencoba menjadi romantis,” kilah Ten sambil tertawa kecil.

“Ah, jangan lakukan itu lagi.” Taeyong kini menggaruk leher belakangnya dan sempat melirik kea rah kanan selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, “ _You really want to play with my heart_?”

“ _How if …. yes_?”

Benar-benar jawaban yang buruk. Ten menyadarinya, dan dia tak menyesalinya.

“ _Don’t ….”_

Ten terkikik pelan dan menutupi mulutnya dengan genggaman tangan kanan. Kemudian ia berkata, “Anggap saja sebagai hukuman karna kau tak menepati janjimu.”

“Aku tak benar-benar mengingkarinya … aku tetap datang menemuimu walau terlambat.” Taeyong merasa tak terima dengan tuduhan yang Ten berikan padanya pun membela diri.

“Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali maksudmu? Sudah kadaluwarsa, _Hyung_.”

“Baiklah, maaf.”

“Jangan minta maaf lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyayangkannya.” Ten mengembangkan senyumnya sehingga matanya menyipit secara otomatis. “ _Because you’re always worth the wait_.”

Taeyong tak langsung merespon. Ia memberikan dirinya beberapa detik untuk mengambil nafas, lalu baru berbicara, “Kau mencoba mempermainkanku lagi?”

“Tidak, kali ini sungguhan.”

Lee Taeyong kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah laki-laki yang tingginya lebih pendek beberapa senti daripada dirinya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu, kemudian tangan kanannya meraih punggung pemuda itu, mengelusnya pelan. “Terimakasih sudah menunggu.”

Ten yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan Taeyong yang sangat tiba-tiba itu kemudian menyahut, “ _You scared me, anyway_ ….”

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari laki-laki itu. “Ma-”

“Orang tampan tidak boleh minta maaf.”

Tidak ada habisnya! Taeyong benar-benar tidak bisa memendam perasaannya jika Ten sudah masuk ke mode _flirting_ seperti ini.

“Sana masuk. Tidur yang nyenyak.”

“ _Hyung_ juga! Dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku.”

Taeyong tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Baru enam langkah, ia sudah melirik kembali kea rah laki-laki yang ditinggalkannya, “Kenapa masih di sana? Cepat masuk.”

“Aku ingin memastikan kau benar-benar berjalan pulang dan tidak salah jalan.”

“Dasar.” Taeyong tersenyum sekilas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pejalannya pulang ke rumah keduanya—karena rumah pertamanya baru saja ia tinggalkan.


End file.
